


Gentle as a Lamb

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Banana Split, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Romantic Fluff, dad Kimi!, farm animal nicknames lol, son Antonio!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: Antonio is very much like a lamb, soft, gentle, and quiet, and Marcus can't get over it.
Relationships: Marcus Ericsson/Antonio Giovinazzi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Gentle as a Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> In the span of a few hours I've become pretty obsessed with Marcus calling Antonio a lamb, and so I just absolutely had to write something about it :o)

Kimi wasn't always the most smiley person in the world, but Antonio could tell when he was upset. He had more of an irritated scowl on his face rather than a calm, neutral expression, and he typically went out of his way to avoid other people. Antonio frowned when he noticed his older teammate wearing said angry expression and storming off to go sulk on his own.

The Italian slipped away from the public eye once he was done with media duties, which thankfully didn't take long. One of the bittersweet benefits of being less popular than your colleagues was that nobody cared to interview you for long, and so Antonio was able to run after Kimi a few minutes later.

He found the Finn moping around in his room, his arms crossed and his back to where Antonio stood in the door frame. Antonio quietly let the door shut behind him and approached him from behind, wrapping his arms around Kimi and resting his head on his shoulder. Kimi seemed like he was offended and about to pull away until he noticed who it was hugging him, and he gladly leaned back against Antonio.

At first they didn't say anything, Antonio simply hugging him and patting his arm reassuringly. Kimi's angry demeanor slowly began to slip away and he relaxed in Antonio's arms, his breathing steadying and the tension he was carrying giving way.

"Are you feeling better?" Antonio asked after a few minutes. 

"Yes, I would say so," Kimi said, a small smile splaying over his lips.

Antonio turned his head to lay his cheek on his shoulder, asking, "what had you so upset?"

"Shitty day. Shitty race. Nothing worth feeling good over happened today," Kimi muttered, reaching up to pat Antonio's hair.

"I'm sorry, I know things have not been great for the team recently. But keep your head up, things will eventually get better, no?" Antonio said, smiling and letting go of his teammate.

"I hope so, kid," Kimi gave him a weary smile, clapping him on the shoulder, "enough fawning over me though. Someone's waiting to see you."

In his eagerness to comfort Kimi, Antonio had nearly forgotten that Marcus was coming over to visit him for a while. Given that they were in two entirely different racing series, it could be hard to find time to spend together. They were both going to be free for the next week and Marcus hadn't hesitated to fly over for the week when they found out that their schedules correlated for a brief moment in time.

Antonio's face lit up and he wanted to go see his boyfriend immediately. Kimi nodded to the door, where the Swede in question was standing in the doorway and looking at them with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. Antonio gasped and ran over to him, pulling him into a hug and squealing excitedly. Marcus laughed and embraced him tightly.

"How long were you standing there?" Antonio asked, cupping Marcus' cheek in the palm of his hand and feeling tears well up in his eyes. He heard Kimi let out a small chuckle behind them at the sight of the young couple, and he felt his cheeks flush a light pink.

"A few minutes," Marcus laughed, squeezing his hip and kissing his cheek, "long enough to see you being adorable and cheering Kimi up." 

Antonio looked over his shoulder at the man in question, finding him watching them with an amused face. He mouthed a goodbye to Kimi as Marcus tugged on his hand to pull him out of the room, figuring the middle of someone else's personal space wasn't exactly the best place to be having a little reunion. The Swede led him further down the hall until they were by themselves, with nobody else around and out of Kimi's hair too.

"Come here, baby," Marcus pulled Antonio close and pressed their lips together, backing him up against a wall and tangling his fingers into his long hair.

Antonio eagerly reciprocated and wrapped his arms around Marcus' shoulders. He appreciated the warmth of Marcus against him and let his eyes fall shut, drinking in the taste of Marcus and letting him tug his hair out of its ponytail. Kissing against the wall in a garage hallway might not have been the most romantic reunion, but it was perfect for them, and Antonio was just glad to be with his love again.

They pulled apart when they needed to breathe, and Antonio hid his face against Marcus' neck, hugging him close and wishing they could always be like this.

"That was sweet of you to hug Kimi like that. You're really sweet in general, like a little lamb," Marcus cooed, running a hand through Antonio's silky hair and inhaling deeply.

"Did you just call me a lamb?" Antonio giggled, rubbing his back gently.

"Yeah, you're a sweet little lamb," Marcus said with a grin, planting a kiss on the tip of Antonio's nose. The Italian blushed and leaned in to kiss Marcus once more before they went to leave to head to Antonio's hotel room, where they could spend time together much more comfortably.

As Antonio drove, he occasionally glanced out of the corner of his eye over at Marcus. The Swede was gazing fondly at him, a curious look on his face and he looked like he was trying not to laugh a few times. Antonio raised an eyebrow but kept his eyes on the road, electing not to ask what was so humorous to him.

Marcus leaned against the window and hummed along to the soft music playing, and he practically leaped out of the car the second they arrived at the hotel. The couple held hands as they walked through the lobby and into the lift, and on the short ride up to their floor, Antonio asked, "what were you thinking about during the drive?"

"You," was all Marcus said, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb and kissing his cheek lightly.

Antonio squeezed his hand and said, "what about me?". They walked down the hall until they found Antonio's room, where Marcus had already stopped by to drop his things off before going to meet him.

"How much you are like a lamb," Marcus answered, nudging him with his elbow. The door fell shut behind them and they were making a beeline to the soft bed in an instant, wanting nothing more than to cuddle up with each other for the first time in a few weeks. 

The Italian sat down in the center of the mattress and reached out for Marcus with a needy expression. Marcus climbed up next to him and took Antonio into his arms, laying on his side and cradling Antonio against his chest. It was quiet and serene, and Antonio felt at home in Marcus' warm embrace. He nuzzled his face against Marcus' chest and wrapped his arms around him, laying flush against him.

The physical contact was much needed to both of them and Antonio found it to be calming. Marcus had one hand on his back and the other in his hair, lightly running his fingers through the silkiness and playing with it. It always made Antonio smile and relax when Marcus played with his hair, and he knew how obsessed his Swede was with touching it, especially when it was out of a ponytail or bun.

"So how exactly am I like a lamb?" Antonio mused, nosing at Marcus' neck. He inhaled the familiar scent of him and shuddered at the sensation of Marcus' light stubble brushing against his cheek. Most of the time Marcus liked to keep himself clean shaven, but Antonio quite liked the look and feel of his facial hair, which was definitely new since the last time they had gotten to see one another.

"To start, you're very gentle," Marcus purred, placing a kiss to the top of his head, "like when you hugged Kimi to make him feel better and the way you wouldn't hurt a fly. And of course, when we're curled up like this you're the most gentle thing, my docile lamb."

Antonio let out a soft squeak and tucked his head neatly against Marcus' chest again, flattered by his sweet words. He returned the favour and kissed Marcus' collarbone, earning a pleased hum from him.

"And you're so kind, you never get aggressive and angry. You're just the sweetest thing, and not to mention you are very cute like a lamb, good to hold and kiss," Marcus murmured, tilting Antonio's chin up to kiss him. Antonio tried to press as close as possible to him and parted his lips when Marcus poked his tongue against the line of his lips.

He reached up with one hand to play with Marcus' hair, lightly gripping the blonde strands and keeping his other arm firmly around Marcus' waist. Kissing Marcus was the most captivating thing Antonio ever experienced, and each time was as breathtaking and lovely as when they had kissed each other for the first time. Antonio would have been perfectly fine to keep kissing him for the rest of the night, although Marcus eventually pulled away from him and went on with his compliments.

"Lambs are really quiet too, and you're a very quiet person. You're a shy little thing, like a lamb hiding behind its mother," Marcus cooed, affectionately stroking Antonio's back and pressing a kiss to his neck when the Italian rested his head on his shoulder again. "And you're very soft, just in case you didn't know," Marcus added, nuzzling his nose into Antonio's hair and making him laugh.

"I didn't know you knew so much about lambs," Antonio lovingly teased him. He felt his eyes falling shut and suddenly was becoming very tired, Marcus holding him and the steady rise and fall of his breathing making him feel safe and sleepy. As much as he would have liked to go out with Marcus, he was alright with spending their first night together curled up in his arms.

"I do, and I know even more about you so I can safely say that you're my little lamb," Marcus murmured. They had their share of nicknames for one another, and Antonio got the feeling that he was going to be called _lamb_ quite often in the future.

He definitely wasn't complaining though, and Antonio dozed off comfortably in Marcus' arms, listening to the Swede whisper to his little lamb.

**Author's Note:**

> LOOk I know im probably alone in thinking lamb is a cute nickname but I will die on this hill; it sounds sweet and definitely the kind of thing Marcus would call his spaghetti lover :o)
> 
> as always you can find me on tumblr @esteboo-ocon!!


End file.
